Between the Flames
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Zuko wonders something while he sits awake with Sokka.
1. Chapter 1

**Between the Flames.**

* * *

There was something that was rather interesting about Sokka since Zuko came to be with the Avatar and his friends. One of the nights he contemplated this while the rest of the group fell asleep, Sokka stayed awake on the opposite side of where he sat, in between them was the campfire that illuminated his face, his eyes held complete concentration.

Sokka used to be a wimp. At least that's how he was when they first met, then he began to change and develop, that was what he, Zuko, admired about him. The change he was able to obtain so freely even though he had to go through a lot. He had no fighting stance, then one day he did, and he was agile, fast, strong and capable of a fight. He smiled and joked and created an air of happiness that would seem impossible with the continuous war that raged all around them.

Sokka looked up from his boomerang that he was polishing and felt the raw eyes of a fire bender staring him down. He glanced across from the fire towards Zuko who didn't seem to care if he was staring at him with no shame. Sokka swallowed thickly, slowly placed his blade down on the cold cement floor and straightened his back.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about?" Sokka asked Zuko nervously, sorta wanting him to stop staring at him like he was some sort of food he hadn't decided to eat yet.

The mention of food left his mouth craving for something sweet and juicy. He glanced around for food and tried digging in one of Katara's bags to see if she had anything edible.

"Actually, yeah.. I do have something to ask of you." Zuko watched while Sokka dug through Katara's bag and Aang's, then he tried tiptoeing towards Toph who was in her makeshift tent, however, he was thrown back by her Earth bending.

"Ow.." Sokka rubbed his back side and tried sitting down without feeling the pain of the hard floor. He glanced back at Zuko through the fire and smiled sheepishly at the hard stare he figured was an intense glare of impatience. "And.. what would that be?"

"How are you able to be this person?" He glanced around at the others, then back at Sokka who was completely skeptical of his question, "I mean.." Zuko shook his head and the fire in between them brightened and flared.

Sokka yelped and moved back to protect himself from the fire, Zuko frowned from the movement. Not because of the fire that was about to nip at Sokka's skin, but mostly because Sokka was still cautious around fire and didn't fully trust Zuko like the rest of the group did.

".. you used to be a wimp.." Zuko muttered under his breath.

He didn't mean for Sokka to hear that small bit. Sokka raised his eyes back up to the fire bender and sighed, shaking his head at his comment.

"I'm not a wimp. I just have people that I need to protect and it took awhile for me to realize my role in the war and the group," Sokka said genuinely, he looked around at the group and sighed with a smile.

Zuko did the same and acknowledged Sokka for the first time in awhile that maybe at first he was a wimp, now he was someone completely different. Someone who would save and protect and never show ruthlessness, but honor. Someone who'd do anything to keep himself and his friends breathing, even when it seems impossible. Zuko respected that and most of all, respected Sokka for being who he is.

"You're something else.. Sokka." Zuko smiled at Sokka who shrugged his shoulders and smiled back.

Sokka didn't exactly get what they were talking about, but his eyes were becoming a lot more drowsy. He laid down on his bag and muttered.

"Thanks.. I think."

**.**

**.**

_**fin.**_

* * *

**[Authors Notes]**

I began to watch _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ again, just because I love it a lot. :D

And I always figured Sokka was a lot younger than Zuko. Since Aang is 12 years old, and Katara is 14.. I never thought they were so young besides Aang. :\

I thought Katara was 13 and Sokka was 14, however that is not the case and Sokka is simply a year younger than Zuko. And I thought Zuko was 15. So my bad on that part after I looked up their actual ages.

Anyway, enough of my misinformation. Since Zuko and Sokka are the oldest in the Avatar group. I wanted to make a story where Zuko acknowledged Sokka in who he was and who he became. Sokka being clueless, didn't understand what he was talking about and fell asleep. :D

I'm not so great at portraying their personalities. But oh wells.

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please.**


	2. Ages

**.**

To the **Guest** who replied to my story.

Aang and Toph are both **12**.

Katara and Azula are **14**

Sokka is **15**

Zuko is **16**

While in **Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

The timeline was obviously only in one year the entire series.

_(I added Azula in the mix because she's the same age as Katara)_


End file.
